1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor module, and more particularly, to a semiconductor module which may reduce solder joint crack (SJC) defects due to a shock received during the manufacture or use thereof. The semiconductor module may be used in a semiconductor memory module formed of a ball grid array (BGA) package.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a plurality of semiconductor chips may be formed on a wafer in a semiconductor manufacturing process. The semiconductor chips may be separated from the wafer in a sawing process and manufactured into a semiconductor package in a packaging process. The semiconductor package may be mounted on a circuit substrate having a circuit pattern and manufactured into a semiconductor module.
A BGA package structure, in which a solder ball instead of a lead frame, is installed on a surface of a semiconductor package, is widely used for its high capacity, high integration, and high speed. Because the capacity, integration, and speed of the semiconductor package increase, generation of heat increases so that a heat transfer member, for example, a heat sink, is employed in the semiconductor package to solve the heat generation problem.
The additional installation of the heat transfer member may increase the weight per unit product of the semiconductor package. Due to the solder ball's relatively low resistance to shock, a conventional semiconductor module may be prone to damage in the event the module is dropped due to the user's careless handling. The module is also prone to damage due to shocks generated during the manufacture or use thereof. Furthermore, because the space for installation of the semiconductor module decreases, there are limits in installing separate protection apparatuses to protect the semiconductor module.